thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 4
The fourth season of Sodor Adventures aired with Thomas and Algy on January 15th, 2015 to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the series. It finished airing on October 9th, 2015. Episodes #Thomas and Algy - Thomas decides to race a bus named Algy, to prove to Bertie that engines are superior. #Banker Banter - Gordon tries to prove he doesn't need a banker to get over his hill. #Triple Trouble - Bill, Ben and Charlie form a trio of pranksters and end up causing trouble. #Duncan and Victor - When Duncan accidentally pushes Victor into a turntable well, Victor has to be repaired in his own Steamworks and Duncan ends up in charge. #The Odd One Out - Timothy starts getting ridiculed by Dennis for being the only oil-burning standard gauge engine. #The Missing Tool - A groundskeeper at Ulfstead Castle loses one of his clippers and Millie has to find it. #Flora and the Troublesome Coach - Flora has to deal with a very troublesome coach named Koby. #The Runaway Koby - Koby runs away from James' passenger train. #Too Much of a Good Thing - Marion's love of digging starts to be obsessive which gets her in trouble. #It's Not Easy Being Green - Gator has to take a goods train for Duck but ends up causing a mess. #Planes and Helicopters - Harold and Jeremy compete to see which mode of air transport is better. #Duke's New Grace - Luke takes Duke to Ulfstead Castle, where he learns of his new grace: Sir Robert Norramby. #Famous Engines - Diesel gets fed up with Stephen's popularity. #Scrap Sculpting - Neville is scared of Reg's "scrap sculptures". #Polar Opposites - Daisy makes fun of Rosie for being a tomboy. #Duck and the Coaches - Alice and Mirabel feel threatened by the new Slip Coaches when Duck starts using them more. #Cows and Whistles - Caitlin tries to prove she can shoo away cows to Gordon and Henry. #Jason's Lost Friend - Edward helps Jason mourn over his best friend. #The Wrong Sort of Coal - Billy gets in trouble with Thomas when he accidentally delivers American coal, which causes an outbreak of sickness on Sodor. #Broken Down Crane - After lifting Murdoch, Rocky's cable snaps and Jerome and Judy have to take over his jobs. #Harold and the Climbers - Harold has to save a couple of climbers before they fall off a cliff near the Skarloey Railway. #Saved by the Belle - A fire rages near Wellsworth, causing Edward and BoCo to be trapped, but Belle is nervous about fighting a big fire without Flynn. #James and Flynn - James thinks Flynn's job is easy, but is proven wrong when a fire rages at Ulfstead Castle. #Sea Rescue - Captain has to save a baby whale from being hunted. #Trevor's Flat Tyre - When Trevor goes on an errand for the Vicar, he gets a flat tyre. # George Strikes Again - George takes a dislike to Buster. Characters * Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy * Toby * Emily *Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Arthur * Spencer *Murdoch * Molly *Neville * Rosie * Whiff *Billy *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Hiro *Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Flynn * Winston *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin * Porter *Gator *Timothy *Marion *Samson *Jason *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Bear *Bowler *The Works Diesel *Pip and Emma *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Dave *Reg *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie * Luke * Paul *Millie *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Frank * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad *Alice and Mirabel *Isabel and Dulcie * Old Slow Coach *Rocky *The Slip Coaches *Jerome and Judy *Bertie *Terence *Harold * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Algy *Butch * Cranky * Thumper * Elizabeth * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Jeremy *Madge *Colin *Kevin *Captain *Owen *The Fat Controller * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Miss Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Glynn (flashback) *Victoria (does not speak) *Spamcan (cameo) *Old Stuck-Up (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Sam (cameo) *Jonathon (cameo) *Culdee (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Logan (mentioned) *The Thin Controller (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Koby *Robert (flashback) *Andrew (flashback) Category:Sodor Adventures